PSYCHe
by belladonnagrrl
Summary: A young princess is forced to marry a man she is forbidden to see. Based on the Ancient Greco-Roman myth Cupid and Psyche.
1. Chapter 1

**Charity Outlaw**

PSYCHë

PSYCHë

**Charity Outlaw**

PSYCHë

Charity Outlaw

Prologue  
MY MOTHER HAD BEEN THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CREATURE IN ALL OF NUBIA. And I, her un-alluring daughter, was supposed to be a reflection of that beauty? How can a person resemble someone who was once extolled for attractiveness is unattractive? I am darker than my elder sisters. I have my mother's too broad nose, too full lips, and her thick raven curls.  
My father was the King of the city of Thaison. The city was named after him and his predecessors. My elder sisters Alexis and Charis looked like him. Besides their honey skin and dark brown eyes, they were he.  
I was born in Greece. I should look like I am Greece. I yearned to go to Nubia. I would fit in then.  
"But then," my father would explain. "You will complain on how Greek you are." I could have argued about that, but I didn't take that discussion any further.  
There is only one thing that my father and I share; I have his hazel eyes. When people look into my eyes they gasp and say how sublime they are. It's quite a nuisance. I do not believe they are beautiful, just something they've never seen before.  
I had decided that I was not going to be judged by my appearance, but my ability to love and care for people and the ones I love.  
Alas, my duties were to marry a prince from a far city and bear him a son.  
"But with the things you do." My father often scolded. "You will never marry."  
The gods smile down on us mortals. They snicker at how senseless and cruel we are to each other. My father was trying so hard to erase the damage the ones before him caused.  
I was only trying to help.  
I took frequent trips outside of the palace, dressed as a peasant—usually a cloak and mask that covers up my face-to see my people and do what I could to help.  
I was in the crowded market place, when a peasant boy of about nine walked toward the bread merchant. "Sir, do you have any bread to spare?" I heard him say.  
"No damn, serf! I have no bread to spare for the likes of you."  
He had a surplus of bread and this little boy only asked for a loaf.  
"Please, sir." He begged. "Just one." The boy reached for a loaf, not intending to steal.  
"No!" the bread merchant shoved the poor boy to the ground.  
As I walked over to him, I noticed he was crying. When I approached him, I saw he had horribly dark circles under his eyes and was rather gaunt and awkward.  
"Are you all right?" I asked trying to console him.  
"No," he sobbed. "We're so hungry. My mother and I are starving. Papa left us to die."  
I nearly broke down myself, but I refused to cry. I had to be strong for my people. "Do not cry, dear one. Here." I handed him a piece of bread. "It is not much, but—"  
He had already grabbed the bread and inhaled it through his mouth. He was definitely in need of nourishment. I reached into my cloak and grabbed out a small bag. "Here you go."  
He pulled on the strings gracelessly to open it, but I restrained him and smiled. "When I leave you may look, but mind you do not do anything until you have shown your mother." I took off the mask and looked into the boy's eyes. "Okay?"  
He gasped, "Princess-!" I put my finger over his lips and kissed his cheek nimbly on the cheek.  
"I know." I spoke softly and melted into the crowd of people.  
In the bag there was over a hundred pieces of silver. I wish I could have seen his face.

Chapter 1:

THERE IS A GARDEN BEHIND THE PALACE WHERE I GO TO BE ALONE.  
It is filled with hydrangea, hyacinths, narcissus, and anemone flowers. I often go in there to stroll and let the warm earth seep within my toes and let the sweet aroma of the flowers fill my hair and robes.  
Deep within that garden is a small, empty stable. This is where I hide my stock of food and supplies for my trips into the city.  
I came to the stable, put my tattered cloak away, and headed for the entrance of the palace. As I did this, my sisters came in.  
"Psyche!" exclaimed my sister, Charis.  
"Where were you?" asked the other, Alexis. "Father sent the Aegis Guards into the city."  
"I only went for a walk." I said hastily.  
"In the garden?"  
"No." They boggled with astonishment.  
"Not the city?"  
"Only for a little while." I assured them.  
"What have we told you about going into the slums?" Alexis began to chide. "Those people are—"  
"Those people," I said clenching my teeth." Are our subjects and they deserve some respect.  
"I'm not saying they don't."  
"Then what are you saying?"  
My voice was unrelenting; she caught that.  
Her eyes narrowed in disapproval, distorting her goddess-like face. Charis's face was distorted, as well, only with worry for her sisters.  
"I mean they live in conditions you should not be exposed to."  
"Well, they would not be exposed to those 'conditions' if we took better care of our subjects." I pressed on.  
Alexis gave an even deeper grimace, "Are you saying there is something wrong with the way father runs this city?"  
"You know that's not what I meant!"  
"Sisters!" exclaimed Charis. "Stop this madness." She was in between the two of us, restraining me with her forearm. I had not realized I had charged for Alexis. You are both right to a certain extent." She began to explain. "Alexis, we could try to help father with the city. Our people are in need of our help. And Psyche, you cannot just go into the city unattended. If people were to find out who you were, they could hurt you."  
"Yes," Alexis said. "You must trust no one."  
I nodded extensively.  
"Now go, father has been worried." I did.  
My sisters and I are so different.  
Alexis loves cosmetics. She puts powder on her face and rouge on her cheeks. Her chambers are filled with aroma of unique flowers I cannot name. She has a dulcet soprano voice, but every time she speaks it is to criticize. She has an odd capacity over men and is probably the most beautiful woman in all of Greece and Rome. She has many suitors, but known of them seem to be good enough for her.  
Charis, however, is calm and has a natural beauty; she believes that makeup is poison and does not use it. She has the aroma of the hyacinths that fill her chambers. Her voice is dark, and resonant. She also had many suitors at one point, but decided to lead a life of celibacy to become a priestess for the goddess Demeter.  
Charis has told me what my father went through after the death of my mother. I wish I had known my father before then. A ravishing young man at the brim of young love with his lovely paramour—which he had kidnapped from the desserts of Africa—by his side.  
He was at peace.  
But after she was gone, he was no longer. I never got to see that "ravishing young man." He's still kind, but can be dour at times. I used to want him to find someone new, but then I realized he would never find anyone like his first love…my mother.

When I arrived to my father's study, I gingerly cracked the door open. As I came in, I saw he was pending and looking down out the window at the city of Thaison.  
"Father…" I called faintly from across the room.  
The sound of my voice took him back slightly. He turned his face toward and I watched as relief streaked over his face.  
"Psyche," he exulted and embraced me snugly into his arms. "Where were you?" he softly scolded me. I looked down. When I looked into his eyes I saw too much of myself-and vice versa. "I was in the city."  
"My daughter," he lamented. "I know you want to help, but…"  
"Please, father." I said as I broke from his embrace. "If I don't who will."  
"The gods will assist me."  
I looked down, aggravated. He lifted my chin forcing me to look into his eyes.  
"You know you have my eyes?" I sighed glaring down at my feet. "The people in the city have never seen a Nubian with hazel eyes. Your eyes make you the most sublime creature in all of Greece."  
"I am not beautiful, father."  
"How can you say such a thing, my child? You are the envy of all. You're beauty is so uncommon. It is a commodity."  
I rolled my eyes. "Not with my too-dark skin, too-thick hair and too-full lips." I spat bitterly. "And my too-broad nose and too-wide hips." Tears began to singe my eyes. "With only my eyes to console me, because…" the tears riveted down my ample cheeks. "I have shaped like an Egyptian's and irises colored like my father's"  
"You're glorious, my daughter. You will have many suitors because of this."  
"I do not wish to marry father. Can't you see? I wish to be a priestess for the goddess Athena." I told him.  
"And what will become of your beauty then? A virgin!" he bellowed. "Medusa, was a priestess of the goddess Athena and she got herself raped. Punished by Athena, herself." I turned away. "Do you want your want you dark skin to turn into ash, or have your beautiful black hair writhing with vipers. Or maybe you'd like for your hips to be like that of a serpent's. How about having every time a man dares to look into those beautiful eyes of yours turn into stone."  
"That will not happen to me." I assured him, but with a tentative voice. "I will fight!" I bashed my hand up against the wall.  
"What a god?" he said chuckling darkly. "No, you will marry a prince when you turn sixteen this winter. You will marry him and bear me a grandson."  
"But father—"  
"No. That is final. No more of this virgin priestess nonsense."  
I started to walk, but then turned around. "I shall never marry." And continued to walk away.  
"My daughter is a fool." My father lamented as I left him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**SO MANY PEOPLE FROM FAR AWAY KINGDOMS CAME TO BEHOLD MY ALLEGED BEAUTY. **They worshipped me like I was the goddess, Aphrodite herself.

Alas, though they called me fairest and continued to worship me—sending me flowers and requesting for blessings—all of the admirers seemed to adore me, but none wished to call me his wife.

"Princess Psyche," a Sheppard from Ithaca said. "Your eyes can lighten even the darkest of hearts. Even mine."

"Thank you." I smiled casually.

"Psyche." Said a prince from Thesaly. "I wish to hold your beautiful raven hair." As irritated as I was, I let him run his fingers through my hair.

Then there was an elderly man from Cyprus whose words changed my life forever. "Princess, you are fairer than any goddess in Olympus."

"Dear, sire." I said tauntingly. "I am not fair at all."

He chuckled. "Yes, but you are beautiful, yes?"

"That's what people have told me." I said coyly and tentatively. I was not sure.

"Well, you are," he said. "Even more so than the goddess, Aphrodite."

Everyone in the palace was silent and gaped between the old man and me.

"He's right" Someone called from the other side of the palace. "Not only is she more beautiful, but she cares about the people in this city and should be honoured like a goddess."

"All hail the princess of Thaison, Psyche." They roared. As they exulted my family and I looked upon these people in horror.

It was just surreal.

Venus heard a slight rap on her apartment door.

"Come in." She sang. The door creaked open slowly, as if the person behind it did not want to come from it.

"Hermes!" she exclaimed vivaciously, and then with confusion she spoke again, "Why are you not wearing sandals?"

Hermes looked down, ignoring his sister's question. "Sister," he said as he removed his helmet. "I have some grave news."

"What is it?"

He sighed. "There has been a great decline in the follow of your worship."

Aphrodite gazed at Hermes in awe. "What." She breathed.

"There is a girl…"

"A mortal." Though her voice was colourless, her face had blushed bright red. Her right eye twitched and her lip curled over her teeth letting out a soft snarl. "Who is she?" She hissed.

"She's not very special." He stated, avoiding the question.

"Who is she?" the goddess spat again.

"She's so young; only lived fifteen years—sixteen this coming winter. It's no wonder her father has not married her off yet—"

"Who is she?" Aphrodite bellowed.

"Princess Psyche, daughter of Thaison, the King of the city Thaison" he immediately answered.

"H—h—how did this happen?"

"She's beautiful and fosters the people of her city. With the people of Greece in dire need for stability, there's no need for love anymore. Not to mention is quite a sight to see"

"What should I do to stop this?"

"I don't know, but I suggest you get your son, Eros Cupid, to assist you."

"Very well." She said placing her face into her hands.

"Goodbye, sister."

And as soon as Hermes had left the room, Aphrodite with a swift movement of her hands smashed a vase to the wall creating a sublime splatter of water on it.

"My son," she said stroking his dark tendrils. "Would you be willing to do your mother a favor?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I would like for you to get rid of someone for me. She's a bit of a nuisance"

The ambrosial boy grimaced. He hated to witness his mother like this, a woman driven mad by her own vanity. "What would you like for me to do?" he lamented.

"You see her," she said pointing to the dark-skinned beauty. "Punish her. I want to make her lust for the vilest creature in the entire universe. Destroy her dignity, her charisma, and along with that her beauty. So, I shall never be made a mockery of again. Understand?"

"Yes, mother. I understand"

"Good. Now, carry on with the plans." And she was gone

_I need to go far away where no one has heard of Princess Psyche. Where is that precisely? I don't know, but it has to be somewhere._ These were the thoughts that went through my head as I strolled for—what I hoped was-the last time through Thaison.

Again I was in a disguise. _Hopefully the Aegis Guard is not following me._

But as I walked through the city, I was stopped—almost by Fate—by an invisible force. I began to walk in the opposite direction.

"Damn Boy!" CRASH! CLANG! I began to walk faster. "Damn boy, come back with my bread." The man barked. He reached from underneath his stand to retrieve a long dagger.

"No." I said letting out a light whimper."-I was running now.

I grabbed the man's arm. "Please, sir." I panted. "Don't do this."

He didn't speak, only stared at me stunned. "Princess Psyche." he said kneeling to the ground. _How did he know who I was?_ He kissed my feet and cried my name. "Oh, Princess." He was treating me like I was a goddess.

There was a slight breeze. I shivered as the cool air chilled the skin on my face. Then I thought. I felt my face—my scarf was gone. _It must have fallen off while I was running._

"Get up." I ordered trying to insert bravado into my voice. He did. I looked into his eyes. "It is not theft if a man is hungry." I told him. "Now, where is the boy you accused?"

"I don't know. He was terribly fast."

"Come out please." I called out into the crowd. I had just realized that there was a large crowd surrounding me. Then from it…he emerged.

He looked directly at me, but when we gained eye-contact, he didn't gasp like others did. He flinched like he was taken back or something. When he regained his composure his lips turned into a simper.

Again, I felt Fate moving me towards something. I dared not to protest this impetus. Something good would come out of it. He smiled showing a flash of perfectly white teeth. I didn't breathe for a second. _Was he smiling at me?_ Never had I spoken so much in my head. Even though I always got in trouble for it, I was so used to speaking my mind.

His smile gradually retrogressed into the simper it. _Yeah, it's for me._

"I apologize, my princess."

I was speechless for a moment.

"There is no need to apologize." I breathed. _Psyche, what the hell are you doing? _"Um...were you hungry?"

"Yes."

I stared at him for a few more moments. He looked no older than me and to others he may have seemed plain, but to me he was everything, but. He was an infallible human being. His lengthy sepia-colored hair ran close to his almost Herculean shoulders. And those eyes! They were as silver as rainwater! But deep down there was something in them—melancholy I suppose. He seemed to be brooding about something. _But what…Psyche, stop it!_

"Then there has been no crime." I said after regaining consciousness. His smile broadened again. I grew a bit…_woozy._ "But you…" I said, reluctantly tearing my gaze from the beautiful boy. "You drew your sword, sire."

"Yes, princess" He fell to his knees. "...and I deserve whatever punishment you inflict upon me."

"You will not be punished." I chuckled. "Just if you go over a certain amount of bread like you do now, be sure to give it those who are starving." When I thought about it, this boy looked far from starving.

He lifted his head for split second. "Thank you for having mercy"

"Yes, but I would like it if you wouldn't grovel at my feet?" I teased.

"Of course." He got up from the ground.

"Still," I continued. "You must apologize to this young man."

"Yes. I apologize, young sir."

"I forgive you." The boy said preparing to leave. And as he did, I began to follow, as if-yet again-by Fate.

"Wait!" I found myself calling out. He stopped and turned to me. I slammed into him. I hadn't realized that I had been running. "Don't." I panted. "Leave."

He chortled to himself.

Suddenly, I became very self-conscious. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No." I notice that he had a very tender voice.

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" A fog of embarrassment came over me. "What I mean is—"

"Yes I would. Thank you for asking."

I nodded. "I'll show you the way."

"I apologize for it being so warm in here."

"I'm fine. It could just be you."

I looked down to me feet timidly. I was so glad that my skin too dark for him to see that I was blushing. I glanced up to see that he was staring at me. He flinched, again. I suppose I took him of guard. I immediately started to look back down at my feet. I mused, _why am I acting this way?_

"Why were you in the city?" he asked, touching my shoulder. I jolted. _Wasn't he just across the room? _He sat next to me.

I shrank back into the seat.

"I was running away."

"Why?"

"My father won't stop being a nuisance."

"How is he being a nuisance?"

"He wants me to get married, but I want to become a priestess."

"No, you don't"

"What?"

"You don't want to be a priestess."

"What! How would you know?"

"I just do."

"Oh my goodness."

"You're brooding over something."

"_I'm_ brooding over something?"

"Yes, _you_ are. What is it?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know your name."

"Does it matter?"

"Why do you care?"

"Strangers can be the most compassionate and caring people at times."

"Hmph." I paused. "People die. They can die and they can leave you. And when they do they take everything you have. Happiness included."

"Not if they truly love you. If they truly love they would never leave you." He smirked. "Plus, it would be a complete utter waste of your beauty."

I stared at him for a bit. I had to scoff.

"Seriously. You've even taken the goddess of love's worship"

"What."

"You didn't know?"

"No. How?"

"All of those worshippers had to come from somewhere."

I became very nauseated for a second and slid back into the chair.

"You really didn't know did you?"

"No idea."

"It will soon be resolved." He spoke so frigidly and standoffishly that I began to _cry_. I felt his body become rigid next to mine. He put his hand on my shoulder, yet again. "I apologize. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I'm acting like this. There must be something wrong with my mind."

I glanced up at him. He cringed this time. I started to sob again.

"I—I—I'm so sorry." He stammered. "I didn't expect for you to be so beautiful."

"You're quite attractive yourself." I sniffled. _Damn it! Did I say that aloud? _"I—"

He let out a liquid gold laugh.

"Not only are you the cutest girl I've ever seen, but you also have a cute personality, too.

His lips touched the tear on my cheeks. My skin was on fire.

"Who are you?" I breathed. Our eyes met and it was then that I realized how close our faces were. The warmth on my skin began to increase.

"It does not matter for our acquaintance shall be short."

I breathed in through my nose. The boy had the aroma of anemones. Our face gravitated towards each other and our lips touched. I liked the taste of his lips they were dulcet and soft.

_What are you doing, Psyche?_

I tore away from him and breathed deeply. _What am I doing?_

"I'm so sorry." He said pleadingly.

I ran all the way back to the palace.

Cupid was invisible as he crept into Psyche's chambers to bring her melancholy.

He had brought two things with him: his bow and arrow and small container that contained the "vilest creature in the universe."

He could not help, but stare at her while she was in the realms of sleep with dew still fresh on her cheeks. He wished he could rid those tears from her along with the unhappiness he was about to bring her. Alas, he knew his mother would not allow such a thing.

So he went on with his mother's plans. But as he pricked her finger with one of his arrows, her eyes abruptly opened. It startled him so much that he jabbed himself in the side with the same arrow.

Not mention, Psyche was giving him a deep piercing glare that could have penetrated the clouds of heaven. Psyche, not even knowing what held her gaze continued to stare at "nothing" until she at last grew tired and drifted back to sleep.

Even though he prayed that this was not the case, Cupid had only an inkling of what had happened. So, he grabbed his things and fled from the room. Ashamed, confused, and in a daze of what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

MY FATHER BECAME OBSESSED WITH FINDING ME A HUSBAND.** He was so obsessed that he took me to see the Oracle of Delphi to find out whom I would marry or if I were ever to be married at all.  
"The Oracle of Delphi never lies."  
When we saw the stone that had came from Cronus's belly, we knew we were there. When we entered the cave, we were unable to see through thick fog that escalating from every direction.  
Then on her tripod, she emerged; they're she sat, silent and still. All she did was bore at me blankly with dark Cimmerian eyes. She did not smile, she did not speak. Her hair and skin under the cloak was alabaster white. Her lips were so cracked that it seemed like they would bleed if she were to part them. As terrifying as she was, in a way she was one of the most bewitching people I'd ever led eyes on.  
I moved closer to my father as the smoldering smoke began to burn my eyes.  
"Priestess," my father began. "Who is my daughter fated to marry?"  
The oracle's head shifted up and she gave a smirk with her cracked lips. Suddenly, she became overridden with terror. She violently began to jerk and writhe as if she was having a seizure. I could do nothing, but stare.  
She stopped and opened her mouth to reveal her decaying teeth.  
"You're daughter shall wed a monster." She said in a raspy voice.  
"What?"  
"A monster so vile and disgusting, that no man or god can contest him. You must leave her on the highest mountain in Thaison. If you do not your family and the people of Thaison will be severely punished."**

"Father, she is mad! Insane—a completely deranged person! You cannot honestly believe her?"  
My father just looked at me. His eyes were already filled with nostalgia.  
I knew then what I had to do. It would be the most selfless thing I had to do. 


	4. Anecdote 1

**Anecdote One:**

WHEN MY PREDECESSORS RULED THAISON, THEY HAD GONE MAD WITH POWER AND BLOODLUST.They were a small league of conquerors, but were still feared by many small towns and cities. And now they were deciding to expand themselves to the continent of Africa.

I went with them. I was very young; ore than age of twenty. I took no male or female lovers like other men my age did. I was alone, and I was content being that way. Yet, I had one beloved companion—the Egyptian slave boy, Cai. We were practically brothers. Cai was accompanying me on this trip.

"Are you exciting to be back in Africa, brother?" I asked him

"Yes, but I am not from Nubia. I am from Egypt. Nubia is south of Egypt."

There was a pause.

"What about you?" He continued. "Are you excited to be away from that city, Thaison? -to be in Africa?"

"No," I crossed my arms. "I'm dreading it. I'm only here because my father wants me to advance in my warring skills. He thinks I am weak because my mother wouldn't send me away for training like the Spartan boys."

"Well, you are just a lover. If I can really call you that…" Cai burst out with laughter.

"Hush! That's not funny."

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should get a female slave, so you can—"

"That's disgusting! Besides, I'm not interested in women."

"Well, get another male slave who can—"

"I'm not interested in men, either."

Cai smirked. "Why are you so cold, brother?"

"I don't know." I mused. "I'm perfectly content with being alone."

"You say that now, but you really can't say something like that until you've been with someone other than yourself." I began to stare down at my feet. "Wouldn't it be funny if you fell in love with one of these Nubian girls?"

"Like I said you can't say that until it happens."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"**FATHER, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS."CHARIS SOBBED. "SHE'LL BE KILLED."**

"We do not know that for sure."

"The thing is a monster." She began to pace. "It's probably some winged serpent or chimera. No good can come out of this!"

"If we do not do this, Charis, even worse things will happen to even more people."

"Well, then take me. Let the beast take me instead. The gods won't know the difference."

"It has been willed by the gods. They're not easily deceived, anyway."

Charis began to sob even harder

I had been watching from outside of the door. I went in. "Sister," I said. Tears were trickling down my face. "Please, don't cry."

"Oh, shut up! Father is playing with your life and you're telling me to stop crying." She let out a soft whimper, releasing more water from her eyes. "This is going to end badly; I know it. You do, too." She turned to my father, "Please don't make her do this. I beg of you."

"It must be done." He lamented.

"At least let me decide for my own bloody self!" I screamed.

"Yes. Father, let her decide for herself." Charis pleaded. "It's her life we're risking."

"Very well," He cried out. "What do you wish to do?"

I was silent for a moment, but it wasn't because I was unsure. I was silent because I _did _know and I was afraid of what would happen to my family—and what would happen to _me_—if I made this decision. And furthermore, how would they react?

"I…" the two stared at me anxiously. "I…want…to go." I looked up to them slowly.

Charis's bottom lip quivered. She began to weep again. "No! No!" she shrilled (quite an unpleasant sound).

I grabbed her. "Stop! Stop it! It's all for the best! If I don't do this, there will be severe consequences; terrible things will happen!

"Can't you be selfish for once!" she shrieked at me. "The gods are already angry with us, otherwise this wouldn't be happening."

_It shall be resolved._

"That's right." I chuckled, touching a strand of her hair. "So, let's not get more people involved."

My sister gave out a loud cry and tightly held me in her arms

_Stop it! _I thought. _You're making this even harder for me._

When the day came for me to go, everyone wore black, including my self. It was as if we were all in mourning. My father led an entire cluster of people up the highest hill in Thaison. My sister, Alexis trekked next to me, while Charis held on to my hand and put her face into my thick hair.

Charis had cried non-stop for the past few nights. This day however, she was quiet. I suppose she finally realised that I had chosen this Fate for myself. Even Alexis had a bleeding expression on her face. And behind my family came the hundreds of worshippers that had condemned me to this awful Fate. All of them were weeping and dropping wilted flower petals to the ground. It felt like I was going to retch.

When we had reached the peak of the mountain Charis squeezed my hand gently. Alexis gave me a hasty hug. My father—he looked into my eyes. That's when I noticed that he was crying. It scared me so much that I began to cry. Then I became even more afraid because I was so sure that that was what my eyes looked like at that very moment.

There was a roll of thunder in the distance. "Father," Alexis interjected. "I believe it's time to go."

Everyone turned except Charis and my father, whose gaze was still connected to mine. Alexis tried to give me a smile. Charis gave me a lengthy hug and kissed my forehead. I breathed through my nose—hyacinths. _I will always remember that smell._

She touched my face. "Be good, okay."

"Kay." I childishly said.

They left. When my father finally turned, I unconsciously ran towards him and into his arms. He held unto me like I recalled him doing when I was a child.

"I am glad to have called you my daughter, Psyche." He whispered.

I buried my face into the cloth of his robe and let out a hushed sob. He let go of me. He left and I knew that I was alone. I fell to my knees and began to bawl again. No one was around, so I took it upon myself to release a few strings of profanities. I cried until there were no tears. Then I gave out tearless sobs until my voice was sore. I became exhausted and ended up collapsing on the ground.

Soon, I had grasped the fact that gravity had _evaporated_ from underneath me. No. It wasn't gravity that had had me floating in the air. It was Zephyr, the God of the West Wind. He was lifting me—a person with a quite thick body—up in the air.

As I drifted through the sky, I could see the small city of Thaison. The nostalgia in me began to creep up on me, but before I could start getting depressed Zephyr landed me in a meadow.

It was the most beautiful meadowland—the only meadowland—I had ever seen. I could hear the faint flooding of a waterfall. There seemed to be miles of crisp, dewy grass and exotic flowers. Flowers I had never seen before. However, I could recognize the smell of two distinct flowers—the hyacinth and the anemone.

I spotted an entire bed of them and went to them. I knelt down and placed my face down in them. I heaved through my nose. "Sweet." I breathed. My eyes got heavy and I visited the realms of sleep; I dreamt the most wonderful dream.

_"Princess…"_

_ I gasped as my eyes abruptly opened._

_ The strangely beautiful peasant boy was standing right before my hazel eyes. He didn't speak; he gave a gentle simper._

_ "Hi." I beamed._

_His smile widened. "Hey." He said handing me his hand._

_I lifted up. "What're you doing here?"_

"_I'm here for you."_

"_For me?" I asked confused. "Wait." I said with a tint of actualization. "You're—"_

"_Yes. I'm you're new husband." His smile fell like rain. He was serious, now, "I was in love with you the minute you saved me from that bread merchant. And when I learned the reason why your eyes were so sad."_

"_My eyes look sad."_

"_They did, but now they look happy -triumphant almost. You look more beautiful now than you ever—"_

"_Please, you don't have to say anymore."_

"_Why?"_

"_I am sorry to say that the only reason I was attracted to you was because…" I was hesitant. I knew I would be mortified if I said this. "Was because I thought you looked hot."_

"Hot_?"_

"_I'm sorry." I looked into his eyes._

_He didn't flinch, just chuckled and said, "Well, then I'm going to have to get some more depth than that out of you." He looked at his feet, then back at me with a penetrative stare. "We should probably get to know each other better, _wife_."_

"_Yeah." I said shyly. I could feel the heat on my skin._

_He mused, "But first, I suppose, I will have to tell you my name."_

_I chuckled, "Yes, that would be nice."_

"_Alright," He leaned his face towards mine and put his lips near my ear. His voice was serious. "Psyche, I have something to tell you—"_

_I pressed my lips against his softly, but urgently. "I don't care." He kissed me and our lips were conjoined like that for a bit._

"_Psyche…" he whispered._

It was only a dream.

"Crap!" _How long have I been sleep? It's already dark._

_ "Psyche..."_ I heard someone call.

My body became paralyzed with fear. _This is it._ Tears welled up in my eyes. "Wh—wh—who said that?" I gagged a little.

"It was us." A voice said.

"Your servants." Said another one.

"Servants?" I said astounded. "W—w—well, where are you? I can't see."

"Just follow our voices."

"We'll sing."

They sang. They and an entire choir sang me an enchanting requiem-a requiem that was leading to a terrible death. The tears in my eyes silently torrented down my face unto my black dress while I felt my way through the darkness. I followed the melodious, melancholic voices until I reached a quaint castle. Though it was dark the castle stood out tremendously. As I arrived to the entrance of the castle, the choir stopped singing.

"Princess, you may come in side."

"No." I protested softly. "How do I know you will not harm me?"

"Because we exist to serve you, not harm you."

"This is your home."

"Yes, come in and rest."

I subdued to their friendly voices. I shoved at the ample brass doors. The doors opened. From where I stood there seemed to only be a continuance of murkiness. I went into it.

"Welcome to your home, Princess Psyche." A woman said.

A flicker of light appeared in my peripheral vision—and another and another…until the room was fluorescent.

The room was packed with women in lengthy black robes that draped to the floor. Women with their no faces—well, I couldn't see their faces. Their faces were concealed under white masks. You could not see their faces. You could not see their lips. You could not see their eyes, or any other part of their skin, except for their hands. You could see their terribly milky white hands.

The only sense I could make of them were their surprisingly frolicsome chatter.

"Psyche!" a girl exclaimed as she embraced me. She sounded like she was no older than me.

"Korina!" said one of the older ones. "Do not speak to her that way. She is the lady of this house."

"Oh, no." I insisted. "You can call me by name," _Even though I don't know how long we'll be of acquaintance. _I thought to myself.

"We have prepared you a special meal, Me Lady." Another voice said.

"Come, you must be famished." The young one was speaking again. She clutched my hand and escorted me to an opulent dining room with a magnificently large table crammed with food that ranged from dried fish to olives.

"You all must join me." I suggested. "There is too much food."

"No, Me Lady, we prepared this meal for _you_. We are not permitted to eat it."

"Please, surely it will go to waste if I do not share any of it. Plus, you all must be hungry, as well."

"I am sorry, Me Lady." She turned to leave.

"Well, as the lady of this house, I command you all to let me share my food with you." I said amusingly.

Suddenly an entire flock of masked women crowded the mass dining room. We ate until we were satiated of our hunger, but I did not partake of the wine.

After my dinner, a woman with a considerably elderly voice brought me to a chamber with a hot spring. The hot spring had fresh anemone petals in it. The hot steam calmed me, while the warm water soaked my fears of the incubus away. The bath was so relaxing that I submerged my whole head into the water. It was calming at first, but then I started to think logically: _If I'm taking a bath, doesn't that mean that I'll be going to sleep soon? After all, it was dark when I got here. What will happen after I'm finished? Will the monster be waiting for me in my chambers? Or will he come to me in my sleep? If he does is that when he'll _have _me? Then again he could just decide to k-!_

I had had my limit and was now fighting for breath. I jerked my head from out of the water and continued to gasp, desperately for air. A few of my servants busted into the chamber like mad women.

"Psyche, are you alright."

"Yes," I coughed. "I'm fine."

"Let me see your fingers." I showed her my hands. "Mm hm, it's time for you to get out."

She pulled me out of the hot spring. It was chilly, but before I could even shiver my servants had wrapped a draped cloth around my body. I dried myself off and before I could wrap the cloth around my body they had put a rose-coloured dress around me. One of the servants came in and brushed my hair, leaving them in cascading curls to my shoulders. To finish it off she placed an anemone flower into my hair.

Another servant brought in a full- length mirror. "Look" she said. I did. As I peered at myself in the mirror I scrutinized every part of my body from my face to my waist, even those grief stricken hazel eyes.

"Ah…" she said. "You look so beautiful, mistress." For once I actually agreed with someone. I looked really pretty—no cosmetics or perfume. I was naturally beautiful. "The master will especially think so."

My stomach flipped—_the master._

"M'am when will I be seeing my husband?"

She started to fidget. "Um…miss, I must say. I haven't even seen the master before." _What! _"But I expect you shall _meet _him shortly. Now come."

I did. The terrible requiem was playing over and over in my head as I walked to my ominous future.


	6. Anecdote 2

**Anecdote Two:**

**AFTER WE ARRIVED TO THE COASTS OF AFRICA, WE WERE WEARY OF THE SEA AND EVERYTHING ABOUT IT.** We were delighted to have reached land. Alas, with the land came the barren desert.  
We trekked through them with nothing to protect us from the stifling heat and sand. We were on this journey for a few days before we chanced on an oasis. We decided to stop at it and take bathes, but being the only royalty on the ship, no one was permitted to bathe before me. Stupid. So, I went and examined the oasis. It was compacted with tall trees and in the middle of it was a large spring.

_I will make this quick_, I thought to myself as I disrobed myself.

I paused for a moment and stared at my nude body in the water. Seeing my naked body in the water gave me "earthy" thoughts. Then, I noticed that it was terribly tranquil and silent in the oasis. Everyone had gone elsewhere while took my bath. I was alone—no Cai, no servants, just me.

I inspected the oasis again to make sure my suspicions were correct. There were indeed. I could—my mind started to wonder and my thoughts were "earthy" again. I scoped the oasis once more before I seated myself onto the moist ground. I dipped my feet into the water.  
Everything was fine for a few moments, but then—SPLASH, I heard from inside the water. I drop my hand and jumped to my feet.

"Who's there?" I cried.

Then I saw something lift itself from out of the spring. It was a woman—a woman with a mahogany-colored skin. She would not lift her entire body from out of the water for she too was naked, but I did however see her face. Preferably her eyes.

She glared at me for a while then, out of aggravation she let out a loud, irascible sigh and lifted herself from out of the water. I quickly closed my eyes and looked away, so I would not see. I heard even more splashing in the water. I turned my head to peek. The girl was gone.

"Thaison!" I heard Cai call. I dived into the spring.

"I'm still in here."

I wanted to forget about it, but something deep within in me told me I should not.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_I COULD HEAR SOBBING AND WEEPING COMING FROM INSIDE OF ANOTHER CHAMBER. One of the masked women proceeded into the room and said, "Mistress, everyone is waiting."_

Everyone?_ Suddenly, I felt as if something odd was going. I did not trust these women. I wanted to stay where I was. Still, my feet began to move me forward. I stumbled._

_ "Careful, Mistress. You wouldn't want to trip on your wedding gown."_

Gown? _I wanted to say, but my throat to be plugged shut. I looked down to see that I was wearing a draped black dress and I noticed my face was covered with a large dark veil._

"_Here you go." The masked woman said as she handed me a bouquet of wilting flowers. "Now, go." She said shoving me into the room of crying people._

_I looked intently down a stretched out aisle that seemed to go on forever._

"_Princess," Whispered someone from behind. I turned to them. It was the masked woman. "Go!" she mouthed impatiently._

_I didn't want to, but my feet—once again—began moving without my assent. I hadn't even turned my face from the masked woman. When I did turn, I distinguished the many rows of people glaring and crying. It was nothing like the piteous sobs of the worshippers. These people were crying for no particular reason._

_As I continued down the path, the more _delirious_ the people became._

_The quiet sobs got louder, turning into fearsome howls. The howls transformed into deranged screams. The screamers started biting and fighting each other. Some even began to reach out into the aisle._

_Then in the midst of all the hysteria, was my family. They were so tranquil of all things._

_As I strolled past them, I saw that they were unnaturally frail with bruised eyelids and sunken cheeks. They appeared dead…and emotionless, but they seemed to be glaring at me with some sort of sadness. I went by them. And even as I passed by, I kept my eyes on them._

_A rivulet of water came down Charis's cheek. I yearned to stop, but my feet—I knew then—would not stop._

_Now, the aisle was leading me into an opaque forest. I didn't stop._

_For a few moments all I saw was the densely-packed trees in the darkness. Then there was light toward the end of the darkness. The movement of my feet began to hasten. I had no inkling as to why._

_When I reached the end of the light I paused, mid-stride. My feet scrubbed against the scabrous earth. Leaving a smear of blood where they had been._

_There were _creatures _sitting in the seats along the aisle. They had large dark eyes the size of a man's fists and masses upon of masses of dark fur. And they were all dressed in fine robes as if for a special occasion. They all gave me piercing stares with their fiendish smiles. Some had pike, gruesomely stained teeth protruding out of their mouths._

_In addition, at the end of the pathway was my husband, the alluring peasant boy._

_He was still as painfully beautiful as ever, but there was something sinister about his presence. He wore dark violet-colored robes. His skin was a terrible ash. His eyes and cheeks were like how my family's had been. He peered deeply into my eyes. The warm silver eyes that had once glanced at me with so much love were now a lustful murky grey. It was like looking at your reflection in the River Styx._

"_Don't stop, princess!" I heard someone cackle. "Go to your beloved husband!"_

No. _Water filled within my eyes to the rim as I looked down at my feet. They began to move me down the aisle. I felt the tears hit my bare feet._

_As I continued on, my requiem began to play, along with the many shrieks and howls of laughter from the many creatures in the seats._

_When I approached him the lips of the peasant boy began to twitch into a smirk. The smirk opened into wide smile that showed an array of wild teeth like a wild carnivorous animal._

"_Come," he said. His voice was not his own. "Come to me, my wife."_

_My mouth opened to scream, but no sound escaped from my lips._

My eyes opened. There was sweat all over my body. My heart felt like it was going to fly out of my chest. Tears began to descend from my eyes. The constant string of profanities returned yet again and I began to scream in my head.

_I am going to die! I don't want to die! Can't the gods be merciful and spare me! Or at least, Artemis, let my death be swift! I am so foolish. I should have listened to Charis!_

_Charis, Alexis, Father. _I recalled that if I did not die, they _would_…along with many others. Not to mention, it would be a million times worse than what I would have to endure that night. So, I dried my eyes and laid back down. I jammed my eyes shut. I relaxed myself. _It's all for the best._

TAP. TAP. TAP. My eyes instantly re-opened. My tears returned.

"Someone's at the window." I whispered to myself, panicking. I dared not to get up and let the _thing _in. I stayed in the large bed, breathing and heaving.

Finally, the window opened and I felt the cold air rush in. I shivered. The window closed and I heard the sound of large wings. They were not like a small bird's, but like that of a vast creature—a winged serpent. It walked toward the bed. I could barely hear its footsteps. They were more graceful than any woman's stride (—or like a monster.). As it got closer, I squeezed my eyes back shut. My body began to quiver. Then, the weight on the other side of the bed got heavier, but only just slightly (not like how when I got into the bed—or like a monster).

He scooted next to me. I shook even more violently. I sensed that he was about to touch my hair, but then he paused. He firmly, but gently grasped my arm, instead. The monster leaned in, his lips nearly touching my ear, "Do not fear me, my love for I have come to love, not harm you."

I gave out a silent gasp. _His voice is so soft._ Nothing at all like how a monster's was supposed to be. My shaking stopped. He ran his fingers through my hair. "I like your hair like this; it's nice." His voice seemed so familiar to me. It reminded me of the beautiful peasant boy, but I knew it was impossible. For this stranger was an alleged monster. His fingers caressed my face. I froze. His fingers were so warm. "Psyche." He knew my name. "Are you alright?

"What's wrong?" he continued.

_What is this? Why do you act so kind? Why are you not trying to hurt me? _

"Are you ill?"

I was unable to answer him. It had to be another nightmare—a dream.

"You must be angry with me." He sounded panicked. "I must have done something. Whatever it is I am so sorry."

Suddenly, the anxiety in me disappeared and I found myself laughing.

"W—w—what is it?"

"I'm sorry, but—"I gave out cheerful snicker. "Am I not supposed to be afraid of you?"

"Afraid? Why on Earth should you be afraid of me?"

"You're supposed to be a monster."

He was silent. I became afraid again.

"So," I said gloomily "what do you plan to do to me?"

His body got rigid next to mine. "Um…" he sounded embarrassed. "I don't know." he fidgeted. "What do you _want_ me to do to you?"

Realization flooded into my brain. "Oh." I became embarrassed, too. "So, you don't want to kill me?"

"Kill you?" he said. "Why would I-." He paused. He was starting to get it, too. "No." he said reassuring me. "I have no desire to harm you. I…love you."

Relief spread over my body. Weights were lifted from my chest. Then I thought for a moment and said, "But you've never seen me before." I quietly protested. "How can you love me if we've never met?"

Again he was silent, but it wasn't like the eerie silence from before. It was more of a thoughtful one. Then he spoke again, "Um..." he stammered in an inaudible voice. "Psyche…" he breathed.

"Yes?"

"M—m—may I _kiss_ you?"

I swiftly shifted the focus of my eyes to my lap. I peered down. "But I—I—I don't even know your name. Maybe if you would tell me who you—." I looked up.

"I'm sorry," he firmly interrupted. "But I cannot do that."

I knew now he was looking into my eyes. I turned my head away. I could feel his stare. My skin got warm and I began stagger breathing.

His voice was softer now. "Still, I would like it if you were to kiss me."

"But it is dark and I cannot see you." I protested.

"Ay, but I can see you." He pressed his lips against mine. I almost attested, but then he stopped. It was only for a few seconds, but it made my skin warm up.

I touched my lips with my fingers and uttered, "Your lips are so soft." Then a sudden case of depression fell over me. "You're so much like him."

"Who?" he asked, fascinated.

"Of a boy I once knew."

The tone of his voice changed. "What was his name?" he said, clearly hurt.

"He wouldn't tell me his name. Kind of like how you're doing now."

The cheerfulness in his voice returned. "Did you love him?" He spoke with muted energy.

I lied. "I don't know." I knew very well how I felt about the peasant boy, but I would not tell that to a man who told me he loved me. My mind began to wander and I mused.

He touched my face again and wiped something from it.

"Please, as long as you are here I never want to see you cry tears of sadness or fear or however you're feeling right now. It would damn near kill me."

He rubbed my face and leaned in. Our lips met, again.

It was just like the kiss in my dreams with the peasant boy—only better. This kiss was more confident. He kissed me like he was a god. When he stopped I felt so faint that my head collapsed on the pillow.

"Are you alright?" he breathed.

"Yes." I panted.

There was a slight pause. He ran his fingers through my hair. They were trembling. He climbed on top of me. My eyes widened in astonishment. He gave a weak chuckle and kissed my cheek. His cheek brushed up against mine. It was on fire. I felt him staring at me again. My skin got even warmer. I groped his arm. Never in my life had I ever touched a man like I touched him. His arms were bulky and Herculean. He was still quivering.

"Why are you shaking?" I asked. I was starting to worry about him. "You're trembling as if you're afraid of _me_."

"I—I—I am afraid." He stammered. I lifted one of my eyebrows. "I've n—n—never done this before."

"What?"

"Made love with someone I truly loved."

"So you've had relations with other woman before me?" I asked. There was a tint of jealousy in my voice.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have told you that." He paused. "I just didn't want to keep that a secret from you."

I sighed again. _When he puts it that way…_ "Neither have I. Ever with anyone." I looked up. My face was like a fired pyre, now. "Since, neither of us has done this before…"

"Very, well." He breathed, then he leaned in and kissed my lips again.

I started to dismantle the cloths of my dress. He took my hand. "Let me." I did and he dropped the piece of clothing to the floor. He started taking of his robes. I could feel his gaze upon my body.

"You are the most beautiful I have ever seen."

I reached for him in the darkness and laid my hand on his abdomen. I felt every single muscle within his stomach. I traced along them with my fingers, then with my whole hand went from his stomach to his chest, then back down his arms.

I knew then that this man—if he was a man—was no monster.

He caressed my eyelashes with the tip of his thumb. My eyes closed. He kissed me softly and held me in his arms.

He grazed my cheek with his lips before kissing me, again.

"I love you, my wife."

I fell asleep like that, in his arms. But when I awoke he had disappeared. I was laid across the bed with my exposed naked body under the sheets. The bright sun filled the once dark room. All of the past nights escapades were recalled and I had a whirlwind of emotions. Anxiousness, embarrassment, and joy. I was filled with such bliss that I put my face in his pillow and breathed. It smelled like anemones.

Never again did I think of the peasant boy.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

IN THE FALL, I FINALLY WORKED UP THE COURAGE TO WRITE CHARIS A LETTER. It said:

Dear Charis,

My new life with my husband is quite a peculiar one, but it is divine all the same.

Every morning, I awaken to the blazing sun-an extreme contrast to the inky twilight hours before (at night, it is so dark that the only thing I can see is my husband's silhouette). I stretch my heavy limbs up and to my realization I am alone. My husband tells me he must go before the dawn comes.

After I groggily exit my chambers, I wait for my servants to serve me breakfast of figs and bread. Sometimes my servants dip their bread in wine.

I then bathe in a hot spring filled to the rim with anemone flowers floating on top of the water. My servants mist all of these varieties of essences that have the aromas of different exotic flowers.

They dress me in ravishing robes of pastel peaches, lavenders, pinks, and ceruleans. My thick curls are elaborately braided and curled into different hairstyles.

Some rouge is placed on cheeks for color and I head off to my husband's study to read tragedies, poems and scrolls by philosophers. I even write some poetry of my own.

In the afternoon, over wine and bread, Thalia-one of my favorite servants-makes up songs on her harp. I add my poetry to her impromptu harp playing and we make beautiful songs. I share the songs we write with my husband and he says that they are magnificent and that my singing voice is better than any god or goddess in Olympus.

Towards the end of the day, I visit my garden. It is solely for me. It is a magical place where butterflies, ladybugs, and fireflies roam. Doves fly above my head and fragrant flowers fill my nostrils. There are golden narcissi, crimson anemones, blue hydrangea, and African violets rooted deep in green grass. All I see are the vibrant colors of these flowers and animals. All I hear are vivid, dulcet sounds. All I smell are the rich aromas filling the night's air.

When I am in my garden I am pensive. I think of my husband and smile. However sometimes I think about you all at home and I worry. Are you all doing well there? Often after a stroll in my garden I have red eyes because I have been sobbing over you all in Thaison. I cry myself into a deep slumber. Yet, Sleep does not bring me dreams. It seems instead that his brother, Death comes to me.

I finally awake and I see that is pitch dark but I use the moon as my guide back to the palace. I go in and me and my servants feast on fish and olives with bread. Every now and then I will drink wine, but it only is so I can ease myself to sleep and prevent night terrors from coming. I take another bath and my servants give me loose robes to wear to bed. My hair is undone and I let it cascade freely down my shoulders. They then place a flower-each time a different color and kind-in my hair. Then I go to my chambers to await the arrival of my husband.

I never sent that letter.

Every night my husband came home to me in the darkness. I'd lie on the bed waiting. Even though I could not see him or knew his name, I loved him. With every bit of my soul I loved him. But it killed me more than anything to know that he would not stay with me past dawn or tell me his name. Because of this I would speculate and have terribly frightening visions: _The night before we had spent hours making love. So, we fell asleep in each other's arms. My soft body pressed against his. His herculean arms hugged around me. We are perfectly content. But as the dawn's light encircles our bedroom, I see my husband for the very first time. However, he is not the stunning Adonis I had envisioned; He is a vile, serpentine creature_

_I jump back in fear and astonishment. What is this? I say to myself. The dormant monster gets up and tells me to have no fear because he is the paramour I have shared my bed with for almost a year now. _

_But I continue to scream and curse. He demands that I be quiet before the people of the neighboring city hear me and seek his demise. I cannot and he strikes me down and swallows me whole as if it is nothing._

Still, it was hard for me to believe that possibility because he was just too good. I could not help but to love him. We made each other laugh, we cherished each other. He made me feel warm and wanted. He was everything to me, so I easily dismissed these and thoughts...though they did still dwell in my mind.

I suddenly heard vast eagle wings and the tampering of the window. I knew who it was, so I raced to open it.

As soon as my husband's sinewy outline entered the room, I found myself going to him and grabbing unto his robes. I laid my head on his chest and was all of a sudden filled with a warm joy when he put his arms around me.

He chuckled. "I assume you missed me?"

I was silent. I didn't want him to know that. _Yes, I've been wanting to be with you all day._

He kissed my hair and buried his face in it.

"Lilac." he whispered faintly.

"That's what it is?" I knew it was new. "Do you like it?"

"Yes," he breathed the essence in again. "It's absolutely intoxicating."

I looked up at him. I sensed him beaming at me. He peered into my eyes and we both leaned in. His lips touched mine for a brief moment. He lingered and softly pressed his lips to mine a second time.

I felt so safe in his arms. He always held me so closely. It was as if he never wanted to let me go-as if it was our last time together and we were never going to see each other again. Many moments passed before he let me go.

"How was your day?" he asked.

I contemplated, "Well..." I started. "Thalia and I wrote another song."

"Really?" he said interested. "You'll have to let me hear it later on tonight."

We got into the bed together. I placed my head on his chest and he put his arms around my shoulders. I decided that I should tell him what had been on my mind for some time.

"Did you know that I'm in love with you?" I asked.

He feigned nonchalance. "Really?" There was a light ring in his voice; he was terribly animated about my question.

"Well, did you?"

"No, I did not know that."

I sat up in the bed. "Well I do." He shifted his eye's focus on me. I suddenly became very nervous and started stammering, "B-b-because you're like a..." I pause. The words were sealed deeply inside of me. "Dream...all my life people only looked at because I was something different to look at. I had all these strangers who had never met me tell me how beautiful I was. And just because I was nice and cared about the people of my city, people took of advantage of that and used me as a substitute for the goddess Aphrodite-worshipping me like I was an immortal. So many people admired me; no one-not one person-loved me besides my family." I leaned in towards him. "But you love me don't you?" I breathed.

"Yes. I do."

"You're so perfect." I leaned in for a kiss.

But he restrained me from doing so. "I'm not perfect, Psyche." he solemnly said. "You're beginning to praise me like I'm an immortal.

"I've seen you in the light. For all I know, you could be."

He sighed. "Don't say things like that." There was silence again. Finally he said. "Tell me, my love. What is it that you desire? What are your dreams?"

"You tell me first."

"I have you. That is all I desire."

_Damn_, I thought.

"Now tell me yours."

"I wish to see you in the light."

I felt his body stiffen. "Psyche-" He said gruffly. It startled me a little bit. His voice had never sounded so upset before.

"I know it's farfetched..."

"Psyche, listen to me-"

"...but I can't help but wonder what it would be like-"

"Psyche!" he bellowed. He clasped my arms so firmly that it began to hurt. He surely was showing off his brawn that night.

"Ow..." I breathed.

He let go and shifted his body away from me. "I'm sorry." he apologized. "It's just...someone might be coming to find you."

"What?" I was puzzled.

"Someone is coming for you and they seek your destruction."

"Who?"

"One of your sisters."

In just one moment I forgot the serious matter at hand and exulted, "My sisters! They're coming to visit me?"

"Yes, but..." He paused. "I cannot allow you to see them."

My face dropped. "Why not?" I became unfeeling.

"They will destroy everything we have." he calmly said.

"How can you say such a thing?" I screamed in hysterics. "They're my sisters...they love me...they would never try to hurt me!" "Why must you be so naive, Psyche!"

My eyes widened in fury. "Naive?"

"Yes! You believe everything that people tell you!"

"Yeah, and that's not including you, right." I said sarcastically.

He was silent again.

"That's what I thought." I said tauntingly.

"What! Do you think that Envy will not fill their hearts when they see what you have. You believe your family is above that sort of thing?"

"Don't you dare talk about my family! You don't know anything about us!"

"I know more about you than you think."

His voice seemed hurt when he said that, but I didn't care. I scoffed. "You know nothing about me." I got up out of the bed and left the room.

Once I got out of the room I most definitely didn't know where anything was so I pressed my back up against the door, stayed there, and lamented.

I woke up early the next morning-in bed.

"Dawn approaches," he told me. "and I must leave you." He leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I turned my face away and buried it in my pillow. I heard eagle wings. He must be gone. I cried some more.


	9. Anecdote 3

**Anecdote 3:**

AS MY BARE FEET PLODDED ACROSS THE MOIST GROUND OF THE OASIS, I THOUGHT: _Never, in all my life, have I seen such a divine man...and I saw every bit of him. _

When I arrived to my village in the desert, I cried out to my younger brother, Zaki, "Where is Malik?"

He looked at me. "He's about to start the meeting with the Council. Why do you ask?"

"I have something important to tell him." I urged. Without saying another word, I started to head off to the Council House.

Zaki started following me, "Wait! You can't go in there!"

I stopped to glare at him. "Why not?" I scolded.

He looked down and in his embarrassment, he stammered, "B-B-because...you know-"

"What? Because I'm a girl?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah."

I calmed down, "Zaki, you know I could care less." I continued for the Council House.

"Wait, Nima!" he tugged on my arm.

I turned around, "What?" I bellowed. _Why won't he stop nagging me?_

"Let me go with you."

"You're too young."

When I arrived to the Council House, everyone was in there except for Malik.

"Sister," my elder brother, Rasul lamented, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Malik. I have something to tell him."

"Can't it wait? We're about to start our Council Meeting."

The Council was a league of influential people in the village. My mother, had once been a member of the Council. I had been one, too, but I resigned because I came to the realization that I was too young to make decisions for a tribe.

I ignored his question, "Where is Malik?"

Ahmad, an alleged family friend and member of the Council approached me. "You are so gorgeous, okhty, that even the violets envy you." He was also my fiance. He was deceitful. He resembled an asp; his body was rawboned and tall. His lips were fleshy and slender(when he kissed me on the forehead, I would cringe.). His eyes were a light brown that were as cold and hard as a stone. He would always say, "I want what want and I will do anything to get." Then the sides of his fleshy lips would turn upward to create a stalky grin. What it meant was he could desire the most insensible thing, but because he wanted it, he would go to great lengths-maybe murder someone-for it. Why did I have to be something he coveted?

"He will be here shortly." Ahmad said in his raspy voice. He paused for a moment. "Why are you here Nima? You know women are not allowed in the Council House."

"Ahmad," I laughed, "The rule is only Council members are allowed in the Council House. Or have you forgotten that I am a member of the Council."

"No," he retorted callously. "but I recall that your authority as a Council member was revoked."

Stillness fell over the assembly.

"If I may correct you, I quitted, so technically I am still a member of the Council-a senior member to be more precise. Which means I have more prestige than you." The Council came out of the stillness and went into a sea of guffaws and chortles.

He turned his head away. "Fine," he hissed. "but you need to learn your place as a woman."

_My place is here as a member of the Council._

An instant later, Malik entered the room. Everything became hushed again and all the Council members knelt down to him-but not me.

I nodded my head to him. "Father."

"Zaki tells me you have something important to tell me." he said with his dark voice. "What is it?"

"I saw a pale man." An outbreak of still panic came over the Council.

"Where?" Rasul asked.

"By the watering pool in the oasis."

"What were you doing at the watering pool, Nima?" Ahmad slyly asked.

"I was bathing. What of it?"

"Nothing." he vilely beamed. "I only wonder if he _saw_ you."

I was so flabbergasted. _How dare he try me like that._

"Well, I wouldn't know, Ahmad." I spat bitterly. "I cannot seen through his eyes." Yet, I did know. I knew he saw me. Which is why I ran. Because he was such a good-looking man and he saw me.

He howled impishly and left me. "Of course not."

"Father," Rasul began. "what should we do?"

Malik paused for a moment. "...We shall see why they are here." he answered. "We will send someone to speak to them, so we can see what their intentions are." he declared.

"I will go, Father." Rasul insisted.

"No, my son. They will suspect something if a man goes. We must send a woman."

"Well, we can't send just any woman." said a Council member. "She must be one of the warrior women."

"Yes, she must be able to protect herself." Malik mused. "Nima."

"Yes, Father?"

"You will go."

My heart started going off-beat. "Yes, Father."

"But father, she is not one of the warrior women." pleaded Rasul.

"Yes, but she trained with them for years. Plus, she knows what this fair-skinned man looks like."

"How do we know they haven't already left?" Ahmad asked.

"They are foreign to these lands. They will not venture too far into the desert. Nima?"

"Yes, Father."

"Only speak to the man you saw in the oasis. Understand?"

In my psyche, I dreaded the thought of having to meet the white man again. However, my body lit up with a bright urgency. It was as if a liquid radiance was pouring from pores instead of sweat. Other Council men noticed the sudden glow. Ahmad, Rasul, and several other Council men stared at me intently. I had never acted that way about a man before. They knew this, too. Which is why they wouldn't stop gawking at me.

"I understand, Father."

I decided that I would go back to the oasis. Not to search for the foreigners, but to relax myself.

"Nima." someone whispered.

"Zaki?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here? Didn't the elders tell you about the strange man I saw here?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"I knew you would be here and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I sighed. "I'm fine. I can take of myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Zaki."

"Well, would it be childish if I said I was a little scared."

"Zaki," I said. "you are a child."

"No, I am not. I'm a man." he said, pretending to be brave.

"Zaki..."

"I'm almost twelve."

"Whatever."

"But I have to know..."

"What?"

"Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"These white men. What they are capable of."

"No." I scoffed.

"Why not?"

"Because _he_ is just a man." I said to myself.


	10. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

MY BATH WAS NOT AS WARM AS IT USUALLY WAS. The flowers in my hair did not appear as brightly colored as they usually did. And I was not exceeding happy to see my husband that evening either. I just seemed to fade into the sand-colored walls.

"—tress…mistress…mistress!" Agathe called.

"Yes?" I turned absentmindedly, her masked face shifted back into focus. "What were you saying?"

"I said..." she said slightly irritated. "Your bath is ready."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

Her voice pacified, "It's alright, Mistress."

Trying to fall asleep before my husband came home, I laid in the bed with the duvets covering my face. I knew that if he thought I was asleep, he would not bother me, but I also knew that he would most likely know if I was fake-sleeping. Yet, I still attempted to force myself to sleep. Unfortunately I did not fall asleep. He came through the window and stood over the bed and I, in vain, feigned sleep.

"Psyche?"

I ignored him. _Can't he tell I'm agitated?_

"Psyche?" he repeated in his dulcet voice. He sounded so troubled that the sound of his voice made me feel faint. _What?_ I wanted to scream at him.

"Psyche." He pleaded. "Talk to me please."

"What." I gruffly groaned.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

My eyes widened in fury. Suddenly I found myself swearing at him, bellowing at him, hissing ferociously into his face. He started to laugh. His laugh was filled with both astonishment and glee. He was so entertained by my sudden outburst that he pounced on me. I forgot what it was that I was upset about and surrendered to his kisses.

He had such a strong power over me. It was a good kind of power, but it was strong no less. It ceased to amaze that I had once desired to become a priestess of the goddess, Athena. It ceased to amaze me that I was my mother's daughter, a woman who had came from a revered family of warriors and protectors. What was wrong with me? Was I weak? Or was I finally realizing that I was indeed a woman?

_Foolish, Psyche._ I thought as I matted my face into my pillow.

In the stillness of the night he finally spoke to me. "I thought about what you said." He sounded pensive.

"About what?" I asked.

"About your sisters."

"What about them?"

He let out a deep breath. "Do you miss them?"

Suddenly, I became grief-stricken. I started sobbing hysterically. "Yes I do. I do miss them." He scooped me into his arms and cradled me to his chest.

"You wish to see them?"

"Yes." He wiped the wetness from my cheeks. "I really miss them." I paused to somewhat collect myself. "Did you know that they think I'm dead?"

"No." I know now that he was lying when he told me that.

The hysterical sobs returned. "Mourn! They mourn for as if I am dead! But I am not. I am lying in this bed with you, while they worry about me. Wondering whether or not you've had me for supper yet?" I snorted. "I make myself sick. You should've killed me."

"Don't say things like that, Psyche." he scolded. "I would never-I could never-do such a thing."

I turned to him and reached for his face. He took my hand, kissed it, and placed it against his cheek. "Please," I uttered. "Let me see them."

"I can't." he said in anguish.

"Why not?"

"Because you may go and never come back!"

"I am not going to leave you!" I shrieked. "When I was little my sister, Charis would tell me about how my father was before our mother died. She told us about how happy he was. I knew then that that was not the man I had grew up with and knew that after my mother died he had changed. I vowed that I would never fall in love because I did not want to end up like my father. All my life I was comfortable knowing that there was no one I could love more than I loved my family and my people. But then I met you and I feel so much love for you and I know that you share that love with me." Tears spilled down my cheeks. He tried to dry my face with his hands again, but I brushed his hands away. "I cannot believe that you think I would ever leave you. You undermine the love I have for you and it pisses me off. Don't you know that I love you? Don't you know that I can't live without you? Why in the name of the gods do you think I would ever want to leave you?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be more than sorry. How can I ever leave you?"

Again, for a moment, there was silence.

"Fine." He lamented.

"Thank you." I said clinging to him.

He grabbed my face into his hands and I felt his impenetrable stare on me. "I am only doing this because I love you and I want you to be happy. You are mine and no one shall ever take you from me. Do you understand me?"

"Yes."

"And promise me something."

"Anything. I'll promise you anything."

"No matter what your sisters say, you must never see me in the light. Do you understand?"

"What? Why—"

"Do you _understand_?"

I nodded my head. "I understand."

"Good. Now kiss me before I go mad."

I did and again, I surrendered to his kisses.


End file.
